


What does Naru enjoy doing while Mai is away?

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....While Mai is away the ghost hunters will play! Happy IFD 2016!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does Naru enjoy doing while Mai is away?

Naru was bored, he was starved as well. Mai had taken it upon herself to leave for her exams and in her haste she commuted the worst sin one could imagine. She didn't make his tea.  
This irked Naru so he picked up his phone, flicked open the device and began to dial Lin's number.  
A sigh was heard as Lin answered. "What Noll? I'm watching Ghost Busters."  
Naturally Naru felt his interest spike. "Give me a few minutes I'll be over there soon." He hung up before Lin could say no. Since he was alone in SPR he looked at a mirror and belted out. "I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST!!!" The fanboy happily went on his way.


End file.
